Truck Caps or toppers are often used to secure the cargo box of pickup trucks. Truck caps are generally of the same height of the cab of the pickup truck making the enclosed area about half the height of the average person causing an operator to stoop over to access anything in the load bed of the pickup truck. To alleviate this problem, truck caps maintain or increase their height at the rear section of the cap, making the truck with cap less aerodynamic. Truck caps are fixedly mounted to and depend on the truck they are mounted on for their structural strength and are generally weak, heavy and do not maximize material properties in their construction. Truck caps incorporate an approximately vertical rear access door hingedly attached at its upper edge to provide the only access to the trucks' cargo area. These most common truck caps will hereinafter be referred to as conventional truck caps.